monkeesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monkees (album)
The Monkees is the eponymous first album of The Monkees, released in September 1966 by Colgems Records as COM-101 (mono) and COS-101 (stereo). It was the first album released by Colgems. Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart, Jack Keller, and Michael Nesmith produced the songs that appear on the album. Songwriting credits include Boyce and Hart, who penned half the album's tracks, David Gates, Carole King, Gerry Goffin, Russ Titelman, Steve Venet, and Nesmith, the only Monkee with songwriting credits on the album. Notable session musicians include Glen Campbell (guitar), Larry Taylor (bass), Hal Blaine (drums), Jim Gordon (drums), James Burton (guitar), Al Casey (guitar), and Peter Tork (guitar), the only Monkee heard playing on the record. The album reached #1 on the Billboard 200 top albums list on 12 November 1966, remaining there for 13 weeks until it was supplanted by the group's album, More of the Monkees. The album includes their first single, "Last Train to Clarksville", and its B-side, "Take a Giant Step". JD McCutcheon and StewMac have documented that a single has been released somewhere in the world for every track except "This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day". Track Listing Original album Side 1 #"(theme from) The Monkees" #"Saturday's Child" #"I Wanna Be Free" #"Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day" #"Papa Gene's Blues" † #"Take a Giant Step" Side 2 #"Last Train to Clarksville" #"This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day" #"Let's Dance On" #"I'll Be True to You" #"Sweet Young Thing" #"Gonna Buy Me a Dog" † Improperly labeled as "Papa Jean's Blues" on early pressings. Colgems 8-track Program 1 #"(Theme from) The Monkees" #"Saturday's Child" #"This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day" Program 2 #"Last Train to Clarksville" #"Sweet Young Thing" #"Gonna Buy Me a Dog" Program 3 #"Take a Giant Step" #"I Wanna Be Free" #"Let's Dance On" Program 4 #"Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day" #"Papa Gene's Blues" #"I'll Be True to You" Sequence is the same for the Colgems cassette, with the first six tracks grouped as Program 1 on one side and the last six tracks grouped as Program 2 on the reverse. 1994 CD reissue #"(theme from) The Monkees" #"Saturday's Child" #"I Wanna Be Free" #"Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day" #"Papa Gene's Blues" #"Take a Giant Step" #"Last Train to Clarksville" #"This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day" #"Let's Dance On" #"I'll Be True to You" #"Sweet Young Thing" #"Gonna Buy Me a Dog" #"I Can't Get Her off My Mind" #"I Don't Think You Know Me" #"(theme from) The Monkees" 1996 vinyl reissue Side 1 #"(theme from) The Monkees" #"Saturday's Child" #"I Wanna Be Free" #"Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day" #"Papa Gene's Blues" #"Take a Giant Step" #"I Can't Get Her off My Mind" Side 2 #"Last Train to Clarksville" #"This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day" #"Let's Dance On" #"I'll Be True to You" #"Sweet Young Thing" #"Gonna Buy Me a Dog" #"I Don't Think You Know Me" 2006 CD reissue Disc 1 #"(theme from) The Monkees" #"Saturday's Child" #"I Wanna Be Free" #"Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day" #"Papa Gene's Blues" #"Take a Giant Step" #"Last Train to Clarksville" #"This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day" #"Let's Dance On" #"I'll Be True to You" #"Sweet Young Thing" #"Gonna Buy Me a Dog" #"(theme from) The Monkees" #"The Kind of Girl I Could Love" #"I Don't Think You Know Me" #"So Goes Love" #"Papa Gene's Blues" #"I Can't Get Her off My Mind" #"(I Prithee) Do Not Ask for Love" #"Gonna Buy Me a Dog" #"Monkees Radio Spot" Disc 2 #"(theme from) The Monkees" #"Saturday's Child" #"I Wanna Be Free" #"Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day" #"Papa Gene's Blues" #"Take a Giant Step" #"Last Train to Clarksville" #"This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day" #"Let's Dance On" #"I'll Be True to You" #"Sweet Young Thing" #"Gonna Buy Me a Dog" #"Kellogg's Jingle" #"All the King's Horses" #"You Just May Be the One" #"I Wanna Be Free" #"I Don't Think You Know Me" #"I Won't Be the Same Without Her" #"Propinquity (I've Just Begun to Care)" #"(theme from) The Monkees" 2006 digital reissue #"(theme from) The Monkees" #"Saturday's Child" #"I Wanna Be Free" #"Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day" #"Papa Gene's Blues" #"Take a Giant Step" #"Last Train to Clarksville" #"This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day" #"Let's Dance On" #"I'll Be True to You" #"Sweet Young Thing" #"Gonna Buy Me a Dog" #"(theme from) The Monkees" #"The Kind of Girl I Could Love" #"I Don't Think You Know Me" #"So Goes Love" #"Papa Gene's Blues" #"I Can't Get Her off My Mind" #"(I Prithee) Do Not Ask for Love" #"Gonna Buy Me a Dog" #"Monkees Radio Spot" #"Kellogg's Jingle" #"All the King's Horses" #"You Just May Be the One" #"I Wanna Be Free" #"I Don't Think You Know Me" #"I Won't Be the Same Without Her" #"Propinquity (I've Just Begun to Care)" #"(theme from) The Monkees" Release History United States *1966: Colgems COM-101 — LP (mono) *1966: Colgems COS-101 — LP (stereo) *196?: Colgems P8CG-1001 — 8-track *196?: Colgems P8CG-5001 — 8-track (double album with More of the Monkees) *196?: Colgems PKCG-1001 — cassette *196?: Colgems CGP3-5001 — reel-to-reel (double album with More of the Monkees) *1984: Rhino RNC-70140 — cassette *1986: Rhino RNLP-70140 — LP *1987: Arista AC-8524 — cassette *1987: Arista AL-8524 — LP *1987: Arista ARCD-8524 — CD *1994: Rhino R2 71790 — CD (bonus tracks) *1996: Sundazed LP 5045 — LP (yellow vinyl; bonus tracks) *2001: Sundazed LP 5045 — LP (180-gram black vinyl; bonus tracks) *2006: Rhino R2 77678 — 2 CDs (bonus tracks; limited edition) *2011: Rhino R2 527078 — CD See Also *The Monkees discography *''The Monkees'' (EP) *The Monkees (band) *The Monkees (television series) Around the Web *Wikipedia *Allmusic *The Monkees Mixography **Colgems LP (mono) **Colgems LP (stereo) **Arista CD **Rhino CD (1994) **Rhino 2 CDs (2006) *The Monkees Sessionography *The Monkees Music Vault *Album art: Monkee45s.net *Monkees.net *Chart Stats *Both Sides Now *Rhino Monkees Monkees